


Fall For Your Type

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Line in the Sand"





	Fall For Your Type

**Offer:** Time had nearly erased any hold she had on him, especially now that she was Mrs. Zacchara, but he found himself unable to deny her access when she showed up at his loft with champagne in hand and little beneath her black overcoat.   
  
_{Can I, can I save you from you  
‘Cause you know there’s something missing  
And that champagne you’ve been sippin’s  
Not supposed to make you different all the time}_  
  
 **Wild:** Michael missed the smile she wore so readily on her lips, assuring him that any game he was interested in – she could play and win; however, he sat away from her with his green stare clearly warning her he would never go another round.  
  
 _{It’s starting to feel like the wrong thing to do girl  
‘Cause with all that recognition it gets hard for you to listen  
To the things that I must say to make you mine  
But live girl, have some fun girl, we’ll be fine}_  
  
 **Reunite:** “You think it doesn’t hurt…kill me to know that I’m responsible for everything that went down” – her question caused him to bow his head in shame, the anger he used to shield his heart was losing the battle to his heartbeat, one that elevated every time she was near.  
  
 _{Trying to convince myself I’ve found one  
Making the mistake I never learned from}_  
  
 **Test:** Personal and professional lines were blurred in the families they were born into; yet Sage had a way of crossing any boundary he ever had the moment her lips began to manipulate his – each touch a challenge to his will.  
  
 _{So who am I to judge you on the past, girl  
I bet there’s a reason for it all  
You say that you’re nothing like the last girl  
I just pray that you don’t let me down right now}_  
  
 **Pair:** Michael pulled away, pressing weakly on her shoulders, and their eyes were locked; it was evident in their stare that what had started and ended over a year ago was still there, leaving both of them scarred with the relationship which never was.  
  
 _{It’s too late, I’m already yours  
You just gotta promise me, hearts won’t break  
And end up like before}_  
  
 **Take:** The light had caught her wedding ring, nearly blinding him the reminder that she had aligned herself elsewhere; she used that same hand to force him to look up at her one more time, his eyes tracing the outline of her features before falling victim to her ebony stare – their hands joining before their footsteps crept towards his bedroom.  
  
 _{Look, dress hanging off your shoulder, barely sober  
Telling me how you moving away and starting over  
Girl, quit playing you just drunk, you just saying shit}_  
  
 **Worse:** His logic told him that denying her was the only way to keep everyone safe and sane; yet the moment she laid back, her open arms reaching out to him, he distracted his common sense with the hunger of lust he harbored for a woman who could never belong to him.  
  
 _{Oh, wait, no, I get it girl, I’m with it  
I’ve been down this road before and yeah I skidded but forget it  
Damn, yeah, I wonder why I never learned my lesson  
It’s feeling like the second chance and it's the first impression}_  
  
 **Share:** Sage admitted she had seen him moving on, dating women she did not understand his interest in, and he assured her that he knew her marriage was more than an alliance, especially for Johnny.  
  
 _{And I heard it’s nothing new except for someone new  
But how you supposed to find the one when anyone will come with you  
Talking to myself but I never listen,  
‘Cause man it’s been a while, and I swear that this one’s different}_  
  
 **Belief:** “I knew that I could never hope to be as good as you are, Michael” – she spoke the words through thick tears, dressing in her limited attire; as she tossed her hair back, she stole a look at him over her shoulder and added, “I’m not made of that kind of heart.”  
  
 _{And I’m slowly running out of all the time that I invest in  
Making all the same mistakes  
And I’m just trying to correct it and I fall...}_  
  
 **Sensory:** Before she could escape, leaving him with more questions than answers, his fingertips caught hers and held her place until she met his eyes again; she opened her mouth to explain yet he excused her words by pulling her back onto the bed and stealing another kiss in the moonlight.  
  
 _{I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type)  
Tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type)  
I just can’t explain this shit at all (fall for your type)  
I just can’t explain this shit at all (fall for your type)  
(I believe in people like you)}_  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “Fall for Your Type” – Jamie Foxx featuring Drake**


End file.
